


非法标记

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	非法标记

王俊凯感觉自己的鼻子最近有点问题。

路过学校旁边的卖烤肠的小店总会被勾引着跑到里面去，觉得那个店里面的味道特别好闻，老板娘胖胖的脸都长得特别的和蔼可亲。每次放学想直接回家的，背着书包走出校门的上一秒还告诫自己不可以再去烤串店，甚至试过憋住呼吸，可一旦走过烤串店两步，身体还要倒退着回来。

前几天一直站在门口闻味道，这样确实有点猥琐，王俊凯挣扎着下了决心，想着至少找清楚到底是什么东西一直勾着他，抓着书包悻悻走进去。天知道他真的不想吃烤串。

店里面还是不错，墙被刷成粉嫩的颜色，作为一家烤串店算是挺有品味了。

王俊凯随便点了几份口味清淡的，走进去几乎想趴着每张桌子闻，晃悠两步确定选到一张味道最好闻的椅子，可是看来看去并没有发现这张椅子有什么不同。

纠结了几分钟，怕椅子被人抢走或者味道淡了，王俊凯搬了另一张在旁边，脚踩着凳子下面连接的铁杆，花了几秒钟假装平常的四处望，弯腰趴桌子上的时候想，自己真是太变态了。

在等烧烤的过程中，鼻子被那个味道反复挠弄，它静静在这儿便悄悄开放，甜蜜香浓的诱惑。多么奇妙，在充满食物味道的烤串店内部，甚至漫延出街边，还能被他捕捉到。

王俊凯控制自己不要露出什么奇怪的表情，贪婪的嗅。进入肺腑的仿佛雨滴溅起的香气，枝叶繁复的花卉层叠包裹的最深处，丝丝散发出所有香料都比不上的分不清神志的纯粹吸引。

他在门口便移不开脚，到了门里面却嫌不够，渴望得不到满足反而焦躁，身体器官都在一刻苏醒，被有形的纠结缠绕，迷乱讨好。令他闻着嗅着，更加坐立难安。

他这边煎熬，那边的女服务员却偷偷看他，端给他的烧烤都比较大份。

王俊凯长得特别好，甚至说不出来哪里最好。十五岁正是帅气没边的年龄，平时在学校就有数不清的女孩子喜欢，特别这几天，藏着魅力秘密的匣子被开开，全身的荷尔蒙都更加浓郁。

青春期的小孩们总能轻易领略最简单的吸引，迷倒在最强势的气息，而王俊凯就有种特别的蛊惑，垂了眼认真看你，能在心里肆意戳弄，带去狂风卷着暴雨。

碟子磕在桌面“叮”一声，烧烤带的孜然快要把原来的味道掩盖，王俊凯连忙抓起来，用嫌弃的表情三两口全部吃完，吃的太快嘴巴鼓囊着合不上，形象半分不剩。

可即使这样狼吞虎咽，吃的飞快，味道还是闻不到了。

王俊凯很懊恼，肚子里面烧烤撑的慌，不死心又气呼呼坐半天，最后心情郁闷的走了。

虽然心里鄙视自己，但是接下去几天王俊凯还是每次都忍不住，下午放学之后就跑到烤串店去。有时候去的晚了味道没了，气的王俊凯整夜都睡不着。

周围的人好像只有自己能闻到这个味道，同桌都问他最近凶神恶煞的是谁惹到他。王俊凯咬牙切齿，却又说不出来所以然。

如果再这样下去真离变态不远了。他偷偷把那张“味道特别”的椅子做了记号，觉得无论如何也要找出来那个人。

他很好奇，到底是怎样的吃货，才能每天风雨无阻的去吃烧烤。

抓抓头发，王俊凯想着如果见到了，他绝对会揪着问那人令他好奇很久的这个问题——

“你TM到底用的是什么香水？”

说要找出来那个罪魁祸首，其实也不容易。对方估计是比王俊凯早放学的低年级学生，每次王俊凯急匆匆跑出去都只剩下个味儿了。

王俊凯蹲守几天，忍耐不住那种抓心挠肝的痒，甚至逃了一节课，在位置上等了半天。不知道那人是不是偏要作弄他，等到大晚上，王俊凯还干坐着点了一排烧烤喝完好几罐饮料，不仅没人来，连带着味儿都没有一丝。

本来眼巴巴候了几天，虽没有什么一定要见的原因，但想见到的心情已经到了最顶点。何况他本来就不是什么好脾气的性格，志得意满想着这次肯定能见到吧，傻傻在店里等，到最后鼻孔和头顶一起出气，整个人心情坏的都要炸开了。

王俊凯气的呀，当天晚上又整晚睡不着。

半夜在床上翻来覆去的时候想着，如果见到面，必须得要好好教训他一顿才行。

王俊凯没见过那个人，靠着想象描绘他的各种样子，是男是女都不确定，就老想着“被逮到要把他怎么样”。记忆里面都是浓烈的甜美气息，忍不住把一些柔软艳丽的幻想投诸那人身上。

可大概因为王俊凯自己没有在现实生活中遇见什么喜欢的人，脑补出来的画面也朦胧，轻飘飘的白纱一样。他面色严肃的脑补一会儿，还要提醒自己对象也有可能是阿姨或者秃顶的大叔。

这样的念头一冒出来，更加觉得被一个味道撩拨的快要疯癫的自己实在太可笑了。

周末的时候王俊凯被同学约着出去聚会，特意路过学校看看，其实才早上，那个人应该不在。可是即使绕路也想要过去看看，从店门口望进去里面熟悉的座位，早上的太阳探进身去，绿色的桌子一条条光斑。

烤串店没什么人，偏角落的位置刚好有人坐着，王俊凯脚步一顿心跳都快了几分，伸长身体去研究那个扎着马尾的背影，动动鼻子又缩回去。

不是他。

人家平时就不在那里待着，也没有给王俊凯每天下午必须去吃烧烤的约定，王俊凯却觉得失落。那抱着侥幸的心思一探头，轻巧的就被他做出来，其实里面带着许多期待。

接下来去聚会王俊凯心情都不好，因为事先说好王俊凯会来，这次聚会混进了很多女生。刚到热闹的时间，男生们都在兴高采烈讨论隔壁女校的两个Omega，女生们有点不开心。

有好几个女生看王俊凯不参与话题，趁机拿了饮料过来和他搭话。王俊凯半点兴趣也无，回应也挺冷淡，过一会儿就掏出手机看时间，比平时下课时间早了一个小时就说要先走，等车的时候都很焦急怕又错过。

搞不清为什么一定要见，却下意识的用上了“怕错过”这样的话。

路上有点塞车，王俊凯下车之后跑着到店门口，头发被吹到旁边，双手撑着膝盖呼呼喘气，走过去两个女孩子看他一眼，害羞的递给他纸巾，王俊凯说一声谢谢接过来，却没有抬头。

鼻腔里面满满是那个味道，把王俊凯紧绷的神经拉的更紧。

那个人应该是在的，比之前还要浓郁的气味缓缓飘动轻柔围绕，把王俊凯的心脏缠绕紧握，紧紧捏住、剧烈跳动。他感觉得到自己手臂肌肉耸动，心里乱没节奏的默数3秒，猛地抬起头。

店门前一两个人走过去，眼睛眯起来才终于看清楚。

是个男生，他穿灰色厚厚的卫衣外套，即使这样也看起来很瘦，小小一只，吃东西的背影很安分。不是秃顶的阿姨大叔，也和开始想象的不一样。然而王俊凯却非常确信，自己要找的就是他。

双手插着口袋，平时自己这么走的时候那些女生最喜欢。王俊凯的心蹦蹦直跳，抻直了腿走到半路又奇怪自己为什么要这么紧张，在心里强调一句，不就是一个味道稍微好闻点儿的低年级小屁孩嘛。

明明很努力冷静着走进去，却连老板娘的问候都听不见，眼睛耳朵乃至其他器官都全程锁定那个背影。

想来好笑，王俊凯等着他的这几天，看过许多个坐在这个位置的人，每次只担心别人把他的宝贝椅子坐坏。万一在他之前有人抢去了位置，王俊凯就搬个凳子黑着脸坐旁边，看人家吃烤串，恨不得往那人脸上喷空气清新剂。

王俊凯重重舔唇，计划着上前去搭个话，然后尽量和颜悦色的问那人香水是哪儿买的，买十箱要多少钱。

走过去才发现那人还边玩着手机，脸圆圆眼睛都是圆的，能看到露出来的耳朵，王俊凯本来想帅气的坐下，忍不住深深吸一口气，再吸一口气，感觉身体愉悦的快飞起来，甚至想凑得更近闻闻他头发丝儿是什么味道。

男孩儿还在吃着烤肠，慢悠悠露牙齿咬一口，没有碰到嘴唇，嘴巴还是亮闪闪，从棍子上面咬下来一口肉慢慢嚼。

外套宽大看不到脖子，王俊凯就去看他的漂亮的眉眼，不经意间撑着下巴用他上翘的眼尾瞄，对方嘴巴咬下一口肉，王俊凯喉结上下滚着空咽一口。

估计王俊凯也从没想到，自己会有一天看着别人吃烤肠流口水。

对方吃东西速度挺慢的，吃了一根大概有点热，把外套拉链拉下来，露出白而修长的脖颈，那瞬间王俊凯脑袋被电过一阵，虎牙紧咬住下唇，太过用力导致下颚弧线清晰可见。

眼睛完全没有办法从裸露的脖子离开，那里散发出来的湿热味道非同寻常，灯光和衣料交叠着把那处遮蔽起来，王俊凯仿佛能透过发丝体会那里有多美味。

被这样盯着，对方似乎也感觉到不妥，脸都红起来，气温并不热却流了汗。王俊凯稍微张开嘴，似乎都能闻到空气里面对方汗液的味道。

就这样奇妙的氛围，那人还坚持吃完了三根烤肠。王俊凯深呼吸了好几百个来回，全身都热，想更加靠近他的念头又冒出来，心里唾弃自己到底是想做些什么。手上却趁着没人注意，把凳子偷偷朝那小男生移。

大概靠近的动作太明显，对方吃着烤肠的间隙抬头看自己一样，眼睛咕噜转，水灵灵的实在好看。王俊凯硬撑着神态勉强算是正常，脑子连思考都没有就问他：“你香水哪儿买的？”

对方听了他的话顿一下：“啊？”

这种开场方式实在莫名其妙，王俊凯也觉得自己笨死了，却仍然保持强硬态度。

小男生反应几秒，呆呆的样子很可爱，王俊凯被逼的只得狠狠再吸口气，甜美气味混合着揉进他身体，真人就在眼前一副懵懂，画面太过刺激导致他眼前有点晃，恍惚间看见对方眨了眼睛说，我没有香水呀。

有点哑的少年的嗓音，王俊凯觉得很好听，可这并不能让他把原先那副高高在上的姿态收起来，他只径自将对方话语末尾提起来的音调都捏吧捏吧，一股脑塞进辘辘饥肠里，里面的余味也全部吞吃消化，还做出不信任的表情，骄傲的很。

后来那男生甚至拉了烤串店胖嘟嘟老板娘来作证，把衣领扯开让老板娘闻，老板娘笑的捂住嘴说闻到了奶香味。

王俊凯全程在一旁看，近距离端详对方脖子和锁骨，露出来黏腻的香味把王俊凯熏的神智不清，在自己想像中扑上去狠咬，舔满一嘴，皮肤下细细流淌血液的血管和跳动脉搏。

大白天的，王俊凯努力把持着让自己不要把牙齿露出来。

老板娘反复再三的强调没有香水，也不是什么味道特别的香皂沐浴露，王俊凯才做出总算被说服的样子。其实他只是想多闻闻多看看那个少年裸露出来的部分肌肤。

这件事情确实让人啼笑皆非，王俊凯为了表示歉意，替他付了三根烤肠的钱。

回家路上刚好顺路，王俊凯难得主动的问了对方名字。男生说他叫王源，是隔壁初中的学生，家住的挺近。即使被王俊凯这样骚扰也笑嘻嘻，完全是好脾气的样子，听说王俊凯也是附近的学生，素昧平生的两个人聊了几句后，发现恰巧拥有某几个共同的熟人，都有些惊喜。

王俊凯跟在他旁边陪他回家，王源穿的挺厚的背着书包，王俊凯盯着他笑脸上弯弯的卧蚕，把他反复打量，再次肯定对方确实就是一个普通的小男孩。

接着又用眼角瞟他从袖口露出来四处比划的手指，明明是青涩的小男孩身体，味道却开始变得迷人，若有似无的撩动王俊凯的神经，迷得王俊凯七荤八素，走在他旁边不能好好呼吸。

只见过一面，之后身体轻易就能真切的回忆起来。

闭着眼睛把色彩轻柔吹成王源羞怯的眉眼，长长的眼睫掩着眸子拉到眼角，眼睛里面的温柔像杯里红酒在杯壁荡。王俊凯清楚记住对方的味道，也像酒，比酒更清醇刺激诱人寻味。

将自己重重摔在床上，王俊凯深深的皱了眉。即使王源再漂亮，这样想着对方的脸到深夜的自己，究竟算是什么呢。

不止夜深人静，连上课的时候也会想起来。常常咬着手指怀念他的味道，用铅笔涂画他瘦小的背影和灰色外套，画了灰扑扑一团实在很丑，王俊凯往往上一秒情绪复杂的告诫自己停止，下一秒又想起来对方和味道对比强烈的清纯模样。

下课提前去守株待兔，不管怎么样，想再见一面的心情都胜过了所有顾虑。

王俊凯在老地方眼巴巴等，结伴着走过去了八个，车子呼啦啦开走三辆，终于街角有个小孩背着书包冒出来。王源也看到自己，挺爽朗挥手打招呼，一个笑脸就把王俊凯心里的焦躁不安减去五六分。

王源拉开椅子在旁边坐下，王俊凯在离对方耳朵最近的角度深呼吸，把属于王源的味道都吞到肚子里。

有点神奇的是王源耳朵居然也渐渐红了，从袖子里面露出来几根手指在屏幕上划拉，王俊凯自己也拿出来手机，一边骂自己疯了一边翘着二郎腿问他，“你号码多少。”

谁也不知道他为什么对这个陌生的男孩这么执着，说出来这种话心里居然还会紧张期待，王俊凯觉得自己真是够了。

王源很容易的就把手机号码念了给他，王俊凯马上就打过去，再趁着没被看见偷偷观察对方有没有把自己的号码存起来。

拿了桌上饮料的吸管喝一口，过一会儿觉得不对，他怎么可以轻易就给刚认识的人手机号码？于是又在心里觉得王源太好骗，这样的傻瓜确实得帮忙多多看着点。

接下来几天王源都去王俊凯校门口买烤肠吃，每次穿着外套背大大的书包，王俊凯和他熟了一点，态度也渐渐软下来。

本来他和王源相处那些阴暗的小心思就都是他一个人的事，现在破罐子破摔的联系密切起来，他发现王源原来很调皮，话也挺多，笑嘻嘻很能闹。每次闻着味道坐到旁边一起说些无聊话，王俊凯控制不住被小男孩的体香撩拨，快冬天了两个人都能脸红流汗。

王俊凯的位置越坐越近，有一天看着王源红扑扑的脸蛋突然想，如果此时王源脱掉外套，露出来只着T恤的身体，会是什么样子呢。

想看另外一个和自己差不多的男生脱下外套的样子，还为此兴致勃勃心痒难耐，王俊凯觉得自己已经完全没救了。

有了王源的联系方式，王俊凯每天和他聊天，小孩真是有趣，有时候也调皮的让王俊凯牙痒，王俊凯从不知道自己会是这样一个老妈子的形象，抓着他啰嗦念叨，最近连烤肠也不让他多吃，怕他上火。

闻不到味道又睡不着觉的晚上，王俊凯抓着床挠，翻出来手机里面偷拍的王源的照片和王源的聊天记录，本来太晚了不想打扰他，最后忍不住发短信过去。

等了几分钟王源没有回复，王俊凯几乎立刻就生气，可如果王源这么晚不睡马上回复他，他大概也会生气。

只能计划着要在梦里把王源白嫩充满血气的脸蛋捏住，从肉嘟起来的脸颊处狠狠咬一口，咬到他哭，然后把他的眼泪吃干净看看是什么味道。

王俊凯的教室靠近操场，星期五下午的最后一节课，刚好有班级上体锻课，靠着墙可以听到窗外学生叽喳说笑，目光越过几片树荫，打篮球的人在叶子间穿梭来去。

外面阳光正好，教室里面却往往沉闷。上了高一，生理卫生课也随之一变，老师把幻灯片里面画风简单粗暴的六个人体圈起来，讲到Omega的时候全班终于有点兴趣，男生表情奇怪的发出一阵嘘声。

同桌突然凑上来，撞撞王俊凯肩膀：“隔壁女校的那两个Omega据说今天要来我们学校，下课之后一起去看吗？”

言语殷切，可惜王俊凯正在和王源发微信，让王源放学先在校门口等一下。Omega这个词都没往脑子里面过，头都没回的拒绝了。

同桌还试图说服他：“那个最厉害的小庄也来！长的可漂亮了，跟其他的Omega一点都不像，也不娇气。”

王俊凯手指飞快的在手机上面敲打，回了句“哦。”

同桌看他这样有点不满，转身去角落嘀咕，“我看你是被那个低年级的迷住了，觉得他比Omega好是吧。”倒有点愤懑不平的意思。

说来奇怪，同桌第一次听王俊凯提起王源的时候，王俊凯是一副咬牙切齿的仇人样子，话里面也是说”隔壁学校那个小孩”怎么样。

到现在再提起那个陌生的小孩，王俊凯的表情都会生动起来，甚至几次失口称呼他”王源儿”，这变化快的不得不让同桌得出王俊凯被迷住了这种结论。

其实吧，按照王俊凯的个性去看Omega本来就是件几率小的事情，现在同桌却把王俊凯不陪他凑热闹的原因全怪在王源身上了。

王俊凯听到王源两个字才终于抬起头——自己现在这种状态还真像被迷住了。

王源真的只是个普通的小孩子，他却觉得王源很特别，从脚尖到头发丝儿都好闻，喜欢得不得了。

一开始垂涎一个14岁不到的小屁孩，王俊凯也非常的看不起自己。现在对王源的奇妙冲动不仅没有改善，甚至变本加厉，王俊凯却觉得没什么。

王源在他心目中还是小孩。虽然他确实是很好很好的，性格很对王俊凯胃口，王俊凯喜欢王源，也不觉得这种喜欢有什么问题，只是不好意思现在怎么去和同桌说。在生理卫生课说起来另一个人讨人喜欢，味道好闻，仿佛意有所指，他并不想把王源形容成这样子。

这才多久，王源就能把凶巴巴、焦躁不安的王俊凯变成正常的王俊凯，反而王源最近在他面前更加开朗活泼，闹起来王俊凯也顶不住他，只能纵着他。

下了课王俊凯把书包呼的一把背上走的很快，又到店里蹲守王源。

王源现在跟他已经很熟悉，有些人总能花上很短时间就好像认识很久，就像他们两个。

在店门口王源看见他，笑眯眯的超级可爱，在吃完烤串的时候请他去自己家里玩。王俊凯哦一声勉强答应他，其实心里巴不得能到王源房间里面，没有烤串整个空间都是王源的味道，光是想想要把王俊凯美死。

路上的时候王俊凯就很兴奋，走路迈的步子好大，走快了再回头嫌弃的看王源一眼，退回去几步和他并肩。

他仔细去看，王源穿着大衣蹦蹦跳跳，一不小心磕到路上的石头拐两下，滑稽的样子都让人心软，满满喜欢做成柔软的泥沙，王俊凯走在前头，笑弯了眼温柔回眸。

他突然庆幸没答应同桌去看什么Omega，还好他没有错过这个下午，错过树梢漏下来的点点清风和远处薄雾，刚好能这样陪着王源，两个人并肩走回家的这段小路。

王源家不一会儿就到，父母都不在家，王源直接让他进了房间。王俊凯甚至不用问，闻着味道径直进去了。

走进门的瞬间全身毛孔都张开，贪婪搜集空气里面属于另一个人的气味。王源房间挺干净的，王俊凯在柔软的床铺上左顾右盼，手里感受着柔软织物的触感，一想到平时王源都睡在这张床，就忍不住考虑，如果他把床单偷回家，不被发现的可能性有多大。

王俊凯面色酡红的脑补不一会儿，王源进门给他拿了张椅子。王俊凯发现他已经脱掉外套，只穿一件圆领的短袖，把手臂和脖子都露出来，身体被王源的味道和皮肤吸引，也开始有奇怪的反应。

少年的身体并不算裸露，秋天穿短袖的人也不少，可王俊凯就是移不开眼。看他搬动椅子的时候手腕的筋脉浮起来，弯到一个刚好的幅度松开。王源从手指尖到手腕，乃至手臂肘关节的线条，都被王俊凯用眼睛仔细临摹下来。

他有股冲动想握住王源的手，手腕向后拉把筋脉都暴露出来，然后放在自己嘴边。用嘴边尖牙咬进血管里面，王源身上就会带上自己的味道。

王源本来搬了凳子给王俊凯坐，放下椅子居然全身发软，房间里面越来越多的王俊凯的气息，纯粹带着侵略性的有目标的把自己笼罩起来，闷得他呼吸困难，称不上难受也绝不舒服。

他觉得王俊凯进了自己房间，好像整个房间都被王俊凯占领，即使自己只能看到王俊凯的侧脸，都得脸红心跳的像个傻子。

王俊凯在王源房里每个角落都走走看看，似乎要把每个地方都做下标记，最后导致房间里面奇怪的味道越来越浓，王源的味道里面有他，分不清谁是谁，浓厚的不能呼吸。王俊凯待得久了，很满意这个气味，即使是空气里面，王俊凯也把王源包围着吸食着。

狭小的房间里王源红着脸看他玩游戏，王俊凯根本不能专心，死了好多次。

之后王俊凯退出了游戏，坐在有靠背的沙发里面，眼神叵测看王源把衣服都叠起来放衣柜里面。

少年因为清瘦晃荡的白色T恤，折叠的手肘，放衣服的时候细细的手臂往上伸展，露出来肩膀脖子的线条以及小小的肩胛骨。

王俊凯如果想走上前去抱住他，只需要迈一步。或者直接上前去握住他细瘦的的手臂，弯曲了揽入怀里，只用一点点力气。

王俊凯自己也不知道当时是怎么想的，身体神经都在咆哮，他最终没有抱住他，而是趁着王源不注意，打开他的衣柜拿了对方贴身的T恤塞进书包。

神使鬼差——即使王俊凯想破脑袋，也只能用这四个字来形容。

捂着书包从王源家里出来，王源还送他到门口，在楼梯灯光里面挥手的样子比王俊凯这辈子见过的所有生物都要萌，王俊凯不敢直视他的眼睛，心里像被火烧，哗啦啦的又羞耻又难受，觉得自己做了一件不好的事情，对不起王源。

回到家本来把衣服叠好了放枕头边上，这样放着不到半小时，王俊凯本来坐在床边玩手机，其实根本不知道自己在看什么，最后猛的一把将手机扔开，抓起来软软的那团布料。

上面有新鲜的王源的体味，放在脸上深深闻一口，心里不停的自我唾弃。

后来甚至把衣服抱怀里用大腿压着，捧在怀里。那时候想起来的都是衣服主人圆圆的眼睛，脖子弯曲的优美线条，衣料在身上摩擦，就像两个人味道交缠，王俊凯可悲的发现自己硬了。

那件衣服最后并没有还给王源。

而王俊凯万万没料到的是，王源还有一件一模一样的。隔天穿着那件同款出现在王俊凯面前，王俊凯吃惊的眼都直了。

圆形的领口在王源脖子摩擦，王俊凯吞两口口水，想起来自己之前对另一件衣服做过的事情，默默的捂住了脸叹一句往事不堪回首。

周末一直和王源腻在一起。到了学校同桌又一脸八卦的凑过来说，隔壁女校的Omega在我们学校发现了刚发育的Alpha。

Alpha和Omega身体构造的原因，一般都是到14、5岁才发育出第二性的器官，初高中是AO觉醒的高峰期，除了体检之外，只有AO之间才能依靠信息素互相辨认，所以隔壁学校的Omega会发现刚刚发育的Alpha其实一点都不奇怪。

虽说有这么个Alpha在，但并没有找出来确切是谁，所以同学们也当做趣闻说说便忘了，至于王俊凯，他现在对于这些事情完全不在意，甚至连生理卫生课也没有仔细听，更没有设想过如果大家议论的那个Alpha就是自己的可能。

王源家离王俊凯学校很近，王俊凯去他家的频率越来越高，恨不得所有空闲的时间都和王源黏在一起，那个布满王源味道的小房间简直成了王俊凯第二个家。

午休的时间或者休息的晚上，踏着街边铺就的方砖，想到是要去见王源，喜悦和满足就会自己跑上嘴角眉梢，在路上慢悠悠望过去一排的小店，甜品店乃至礼品店都有幸得到了王俊凯的光顾。

忍不住给王源买小礼物，究其原因大概是喜欢快要满溢出来，只好匀出来一点装在稀奇古怪的礼物里面。

第一次接到礼物王源还很惊讶的样子，后来王俊凯买的多了，王源就习惯了每次都很期待，在王俊凯进门之后，还会眨着大眼睛看他拿的是什么。

虽然越来越熟悉，两个人的关系也越来越奇怪。

独处的时候王俊凯总想摸摸王源，一旦摸到就停不下手。王源对他非常服从，王俊凯轻微的碰触都会让王源变得很敏感，如果被摸到了手腕或者脖子还会小小喘息，气氛真的好奇妙。

王源有时候来学校等他一起吃东西，来了几次朋友都认识。熟起来之后王源挺闹腾的，这样对着别人嘻嘻哈哈的王源，王俊凯很少看到。

王源和他认识挺久的朋友在一起，王俊凯也要时刻紧盯着，本来在另一边和别人说话，一看到有人环着王源肩膀了，王俊凯眼睛就要飘过来，动作迅速的过去把王源抢回来拉自己怀里，这样做完，王俊凯自己大概是觉得没什么，朋友们却面面相觑。

事实上他们并没有对王源做什么过分的事情，王俊凯对王源奇怪的占有欲实在太强烈，让他们都有些尴尬。

即使是在有旁人的情况下，也把王源紧紧的从肩膀处环住，王源除了站立根本不能有其他动作，挣扎两下被王俊凯压制。怀里面王源熟悉的甜蜜气味，王俊凯搂着他，肩膀部分肌肤相触的酸辣感觉，靠着身体不用回头，也能体会到怀里这个人和别人有多不一样。

王俊凯咧了嘴低头看王源红起来的脸，靠近自己的那个耳朵羞耻的已经快要透明。

王源对自己的碰触真的很紧张，王俊凯越靠近他越害羞，直到王源低着头把下巴快埋到胸里面，王俊凯还步步紧逼，完全在恶作剧。

事后那一帮朋友们看王俊凯的眼神都变了，王俊凯和他们一起时，从没露出这么色气又霸道的一面。

都是十四五岁的少年，对于爱情里面喜欢到要独占的部分不太清楚。看到王俊凯迈着步子朝王源走过去，王源闪躲着后退，唇瓣里到耳尖脖颈点点的红蔓延，空气里面的水汽随着王俊凯迈的每一步蒸发。几个少年喉咙里又干又渴，有一种在看色情电影的羞愧。

王俊凯低着头缓缓靠近王源的脖子，奇妙的氛围大家都感受得到，明明是挺普通的动作，他们却轻易从王源低头的幅度同时领会到升高的气温。

装作若无其事，偷偷观察着王俊凯和王源，看到王俊凯离王源的脖子越来越近，还过分的做出深嗅的样子，就觉得王俊凯下一秒真的会把王源按在地下或者抱进怀里，做些他们想不到的事情。

或许对于王俊凯来说，王源这么美味，把他吃掉才是最好的选择。

这段时间渴望要把他逼疯，王俊凯忍不住做一些怪诞的想象，把王源在虚构的情节中欺负了再疼惜，咬着耳朵舔舐，听幻想中王源发出来的细碎呻吟。

别看王源平时那么调皮，王俊凯一碰到他根本不会反抗，反而顺从的令人惊讶。这让王俊凯在任何过分的幻想里面，都有不被拒绝的自信。

无奈王俊凯心里想象了一百一十八种把王源吃干抹净的方式，王源还傻傻不自觉，把王俊凯当做好兄弟，甚至再一次的邀请王俊凯去家里。

如果他能够好好看清王俊凯看着自己的眼神，抑或着王俊凯被邀请到王源家，两个人即将独处这件事情被任何人知道，都会跳出来阻止他们。

王俊凯单独看是漂亮帅气甚至有点冷淡羞涩的少年，只要把他和王源放在一起，就会露出锋利獠牙几秒之间将王源扑杀。王源处境多么危险，他随便的碰王源的指尖一下，周围熟悉他的朋友都能想象出他拘着对方脖子，紧抓着将手指肆意啃咬的样子。

王俊凯对着王源的态度毫无掩饰，即使是路人看了也会察觉到不对的。

约好下午一起在家里看电影，把零食什么的摆好开了两罐饮料，放映的过程中王源倒是认真看了，王俊凯却光顾着领会“家里只有他们两个人”这个事实，邪恶的念头一旦开始就再停不下来。

静谧空气里面都是另一个少年温暖的体香，离自己很近且毫无防备，伸出手就能拥入怀中，这让王俊凯怎能不做些什么？

影片快要结束，王源起身的时候被握住手，曲起的两三个指节碰到王俊凯火热的掌心，王源手臂肉眼可见的弹跳一下，后退着要闪开。王俊凯并没有放手，而是随着手势轻柔的向上，抚摸对方柔嫩的手背。

王源被稍微一模，全身战栗着泛起难以言说的滋味，身体深处发酵起来绵密的粉红气体，让他整个人软绵绵。王俊凯看他这样，一只手指探入王源袖口，轻轻绕一圈之后按压他突出的手腕关节，这时王源全身无力，甚至连手指握起来的力气也无，两个人手指虚扣，王俊凯转过身来看他，王源夸张的连眼里都泛起雾气。

王俊凯最喜欢王源这样看着自己，全然坦陈的信任，让王俊凯甚至超过王源成为他身体的主宰。他想更进一步，直到确认能这样操纵对方的只有自己，直到王源心甘情愿的把自己全部交给他。

王俊凯更加的倾斜身体靠近。总是这样，他稍微摸到王源的手，相互吸引的感觉就要把两人淹没。王俊凯已经无法再温柔，反手将王源的手按住，右手掐住对方脖子，王源被强制的抬起头。

王俊凯俯身在他脸上蹭，室内光线一暗，影片开始播放片尾的部分。在轻柔的音乐中王俊凯含住王源的嘴唇，王源闭上眼睛柔顺的太美好，眼前画面摇曳几下，王俊凯继续品尝少年软弹的嘴角。呼气间带着果冻馨香，两个人的气味相互交缠，肌肤相亲的感受实在太过美好，使得王俊凯不得不紧绷着理智。

这大概是彼此的初吻，王俊凯的唇碾过王源唇瓣，喜爱比渴望多很多，他又难得的放慢速度温柔下来，握着王源的腰令他贴近自己。缠绵的分开再含住王源下唇难舍吮吸，给予他一个绵长浅吻。

这样的柔情很快被激烈的吸引淹没，王俊凯控制不住的撬开王源的嘴巴，狂烈火辣的雄性气息侵占对方口腔。王源完全伸直脖子仰着头，下巴碰到王俊凯的下巴，王俊凯舌头深深探入再缓缓抽出，浓烈的味道被带入食道深处，王源坚持不住的整个人软在王俊凯怀里。

这时的王源别说挣扎，只会傻兮兮的更加把自己送上来。

王俊凯很容易就有了性冲动，身体本能让他寻找自己怀里这个人气味最甜腻的部位，把衣领扯下露出来大片肩膀，少年因为单薄明显凹入的锁骨和手臂曲线。

王俊凯离不开的亲吻王源脖子，反复的舔，在某一点王源反应非常剧烈，全身都有点小小抽搐。可以明显感受到王源脖子上面迷人的脉动，不用指导就找到一个诱人腺体，牙齿马上想要咬穿对方的血管。

王源终于感觉到危险，手脚都被麻醉了一样使不上力气，推不开王俊凯埋在自己脖子上的舔吻，预感到接下来肯定会发生什么，王俊凯的气息全面的控制，也不能阻止他垂死挣扎，恐惧惊慌给了他难得的力气，撑着手努力在沙发上面后退。

可惜这样的反抗王俊凯只要一只手就能轻松制服，安抚般轻轻舔那个位置，王源难以自控的发出绵软呻吟，脑子里面有什么东西反复炸开，他完全没有准备好，心里对即将发生的事情下意识的害怕。

王俊凯被艳丽浓烈的气味迷得完全无法自控，此时的王源像被强制开启的醇酒，王俊凯隔着玻璃瓶身想象他的甘甜可口，直到现在想象无法再满足他，还没等摆好高脚杯，品酒该有的规矩一条不打算守，王俊凯想直接打开瓶塞豪饮，让鲜红厚重的酒液顺着喉咙浸满他全身，平息他狂热的渴望。

虎牙狠狠咬下，王俊凯迷醉中听到王源小声呜咽，等不及的品尝到对方血液的甜美味道，深深吮吸吞咽。两个人人都没有发现王俊凯居然就着血液，无师自通的将自己的信息素注入了王源腺体深处。

咬破王源血肉的感受太令他满足，甚至撕扯着王源衣服想要更多，王源的上衣已经被他除掉，露出来白皙单薄的胸膛，挺起来粉红色的柔软乳尖，双手垂着让王俊凯胡作非为。王俊凯牙齿甚至没有离开王源的脖子，手指向下摸进王源裤子里面。

欲望上头本来应该不管不顾的把王源完全标记，庆幸王俊凯大概喜欢的情绪还是占了上风，在感觉王源对他的亲吻没反应的瘫软后，惊出一身冷汗，硬生生制住了自己的身体本能。

王源此时已经神智不清，实在不是什么好兆头。

其实如果王俊凯上课能认真听一下，他就会发现王源现在的症状完全是还没到发情期，强迫着被Alpha标记的后果。身体还没发育成熟时被另外强大的信息素控制，而且还是这么粗暴长时间的标记，晕倒是肯定的。

可惜王俊凯确实不知道这些，王源又因为年级低并没有学过相关知识，王俊凯只能怀疑是自己刚才咬着脖子那一下把王源给咬晕了，这下他彻底慌了，即使身体还是在叫嚣着进一步占有王源，心里却后悔的不得了。

王俊凯把王源抱着，帮他把被扯烂的衣服穿好，亲吻他血色迷人的嘴唇，王源身体非常热，脸也很红，整个人软软的靠近王俊凯怀里。王俊凯这辈子没试过这么心疼又悔恨，看王源倒在手臂上的侧脸，理智告诉自己应该放开他，身体却不情愿。

脑袋空空的抱着他好半会儿，王源才慢悠悠张开眼睛，眼皮还没完全提上来，王俊凯感觉自己的心被挂在那薄薄的眼皮上面，被某种猛兽的四蹄狠踩，忐忑不能自己。

还好王源终于又醒了，被咬的晕过去居然也不怪他，还对他傻乎乎的笑。这时候王俊凯才稍微有些理智，拿了止血贴匆忙处理伤口，还好并没有血流出来。两个人对坐着神色尴尬，谁都没有提起那个吻。

王源真切的感受到了自己身上的变化。从被咬住的脖子乃至全身都流淌着另一个人强大又陌生的气息，被强迫着注入，身体都被疼痛冲刷着，咬下来的一点点痛消失了，只剩下麻醉，迷失在王俊凯的掌控中，恐惧和甜蜜同时涌上来，最后承受不住的失去了意识。

被另一个人主宰应该是挺痛苦的事情，王源却并不慌张害怕，大概对于王俊凯真的非常信任吧。两个人的接吻王源特不讨厌，只要想要对方是一直关心自己，自己崇拜和喜欢的王俊凯，就觉得他想怎么样都可以。连这样奇怪的对待也不会讨厌，大概自己是喜欢王俊凯的。

王源衣服被扯烂了，换了衣服出来的时候，王俊凯惊讶的发现王源的味道变了。

以前虽然诱人却嫌青涩，现在那股子气味里面居然多了点其它，使得王源愈发迷蒙诱人。王俊凯一闻到就能知道那是自己的标记，更加被那个味道迷得手软脚软，马上又想要占有他。还好他现在脑袋是清醒的，加之被刚才的情况吓到，觉得自己实在禽兽，恨不得泼自己冷水清醒一下。

那个亲吻之后，两个人虽然没有道破，但是相处之间亲密很多，王俊凯对着王源莫名其妙的占有欲也更加过分。王源脖子上的伤口倒是愈合很快，过了差不多半个月气味变淡了，又被王俊凯哄骗着重新咬破。

被咬住脖子实在不是件值得开心的事情，王源被迫接受对目前的他来说还太过强大的Alpha气息，整个激素分泌都被打乱了。

王俊凯在其他的小事上都非常让着王源，唯独在这件事情上非常的独裁，觉得自己的味道淡了，王源怎么躲避都一定会被抓住着再次标记，没有一次是能逃过的。可怜王源还没到可以标记的年龄，就被这么个不知轻重的Alpha反复标记，这种丧心病狂的举动，如果被Omega保护协会之类的知道，王俊凯可就要倒霉了。

周五的时候隔壁学校的两个Omega又来王俊凯的学校。学校对于有可能有个Alpha的消息很是鼓舞，她们要来,学校乐意之极，为此不仅默许这两个外校女生进出，听说还准备为可能是Alpha的学生们提供统一的免费体检。

同桌早早就去了围观大军中，他最喜欢其中一个叫小庄的，长得特别漂亮，虽然是个Omega，性格却很帅气。他们一群人离了小庄有三四米的距离，没一个敢明目张胆的看，全部跟着在她旁边装作看书看报纸，那场面实在有些滑稽。

这样晃荡了半天，王俊凯收拾了书包要走，Omega 刚好来到这边的教室。王俊凯出门就看见同桌跟在一个女生后面，表情垂涎欲滴，旁边的男生们虽然演技不好，也都努力做出一副我只是偶然路过的样子，王俊凯若有所思的看了那女生一眼，心想这就是传闻中的Omega啊。

而这一边的Omega小庄才路过走廊，立刻感受到了刚发育的Alpha毛躁青涩的强大气息。不由自主跟着走，抬头就看一个英俊少年背着书包走过来，挑起眼角看她一眼，眼睛里面带着电流噼里啪啦把她烧了一遍，小庄控制不住的胸膛起伏。

眼前这个人才刚发育气味就这么霸道强烈，有他在估计方圆几十米的Alpha气味都会被掩盖。

自从发育之后，小庄一直在AO群体长大，却从没有如此心动。她自认为把这种刚觉醒的Alpha的心态拿捏的非常好。特别是面前这种强大却从没见识过Omega气味的Alpha，估计只要让他闻到一点Omega的香气，就会被自己迷得神魂颠倒马上扑过来。

小庄其实也被对方不曾压抑的狂野气场挑动，虽然Omega一直是被动的一方，她却一直挺强势，从没遇见过令她主动屈服的Alpha。可以说在今天之前，她都以为那些粗俗的Alpha气味无法吸引她。

故意绕了个弯从王俊凯身边走过，信息素之间的碰撞，对方气息浩瀚雄厚，她节节败退。被忽视的彻底，小庄连反击的机会都没有，身体被掏空一样走不动路，几乎立马就腿软的倒下了。本来还强撑着，想靠着无往不利的Omega信息素让对方主动贴过来，可还等没给出一个笑脸，对方就走了。

还好旁边假装看报纸的同学眼疾手快的上前扶住：“同学，没事吧？”

小庄勉强把头发撩到脑后，回头时刚才那个Alpha已经看不到身影。她拽着身边的手臂努力想潇洒的站起来，身体却虚软的不成样子——确实没什么，只不过脚软而已。

由始至终王俊凯看都不看她，反而让小庄生出一种“这个Alpha很特别”的想法，连忙抓住旁边陌生人的手，让他把刚才背蓝色书包的Alpha找回来。等待王俊凯的过程中麻利的从地上爬起来，庆幸自己至少表面上还是维持着众人心中Omega楚楚动人的样子，没人知道自己刚才发生了什么。

只是难免在心里面气的挠墙，她没试过这么拼的释放信息素，这样还能若无其事的走掉，这个Alpha是脑子和鼻子都坏了吗？

事实上王俊凯鼻子好得很，也确实闻到对方身上奇妙的信息素味道，只可惜王俊凯并无作为Alpha的自觉，对方被他勾引起来的浓烈信息素，他也不过是当成路上随便会闻到的奇怪异味而已。所以被拉着回去，告知自己可能是个Alpha，并且被强制拉去体检，王俊凯整个人都有点懵。

那个看过一眼的Omega女孩撑着腰，怒气冲冲的说从没看过自己这样冷感的Alpha，对方的味道慢悠悠晃到他鼻子里，很女性的甜味，有些刺鼻。王俊凯想，原来自己是Alpha啊。

难怪会一直闻到王源身上的味道，难怪王源在自己身边一直脸红心跳。

体检结果很快出来，王俊凯确实是个Alpha，拿了报告校长特意把他叫到办公室，说些注意身体的废话，王俊凯发着呆应和两句，突然想到，如果自己是Alpha，那么王源就是Omega了吧。

之前没有想过自己可能是Alpha，改变来的太快有点紧张，但是一想到王源也是和自己一样特别的人，心情就会轻松下来。

学校特意派了Alpha的老师单独教导他，因为王俊凯之前确实没有一丁点自己可能是Alpha的自觉，很多书本上没讲过的知识、Alpha对Omega的责任之类，这样子系统学下来，王俊凯才明白自己之前对王源做了什么事。

变化来的太快，就有点顾不上王源，聊天的时候要瞒着他，王俊凯也不知道自己不坦白的原因。

这天王源说要来学校等他，他们学校离得很近，王俊凯找不到拒绝的理由，只得叮嘱周围的同学不许把自己其实是个Alpha的消息告诉王源，没想到还没下课，隔壁学校Omega又来找他。

同学们自从知道王俊凯是Alpha之后难免艳羡，如果王俊凯和小庄走的近了，就会用带着奇怪的笑容揶揄他们，被同学误会很困扰，所以王俊凯其实挺讨厌小庄来找自己的。无奈小庄是个自来熟，王俊凯不怎么理她，她也能自个儿玩的开心。

王俊凯一放学就背了书包走，在熙攘的放学人群中小庄跟着到了校门口，王俊凯一路上都甩不掉她，也就随她去。

王源在学校外面的树荫下，阳光穿过叶子一块块投射在他脸上，王俊凯看到他的瞬间，烦躁焦虑的心情就被甩的远远的，心脏里面某一处特别的安稳。王源外套不安分翘起来的一个角，等待的时候双脚向内歪着的样子，小小的漂亮的脸，王俊凯贪婪的看了一遍又一遍，全部都非常喜欢。

王源看见王俊凯走过来很是开心，背着太阳朝他挥挥手，头发在夕阳里面毛绒绒的。又看到王俊凯后面还跟着一位长头发的学姐，有点惊讶的样子。

小庄跟着王俊凯，远远就闻到另一个Omega身上明显被王俊凯标记的味道，心下一沉。

她本来是打定主意缠着王俊凯，对王俊凯确实有特别的欣赏和喜欢，以为王俊凯才刚发育什么都不懂，哪里猜得到他居然已经标记过另一个Omega。

小庄心里的惊讶难受才刚出现，脚步匆匆看到王源青涩的脸，又是一惊。王俊凯的标记很新鲜，强大粗暴的气息带着未成年Omega特有的清甜迎面扑来，一时间愤怒大过了一切。

还好她仍有点理智，没有在王源面前说些什么，生拖硬拽把王俊凯拽到角落。

王俊凯被她拉走莫名其妙的，他不想离王源太远，走不到两步就甩开了小庄的手。被拉开心情正不爽着，问她干什么的时候，王俊凯鞋底的胶质擦着地面，斜靠着没什么耐性。

小庄看他的样子像在看一头禽兽，气的声音都抖了：“你标记了那个Omega？”

被这样质问，王俊凯莫名其妙愣了一会儿，才想起来老师反复强调的Alpha守则，难得的心虚了。虽然他对王源做的是暂时标记，但是王源还没到发情期，提前的标记甚至会提前Omega的发情期，导致Omega身体还没成熟就面临发情，对于Omega的生理心理发展来说都是很不利的。

小庄看他不说话，气的手上都捏起拳头：“你是疯啦，他有几岁。信息素都不稳定你居然标记他……他没晕过去？”

事实上确实是晕了的，只是王源还太小，甚至不知道自己是个Omega，也没接受过性启蒙，被傻傻的被标记了还不知道。

小庄本来以为王俊凯有多冷静，和别的Alpha有多么不一样，还因此有点懵懂的心动。现在看来王俊凯只有比其他Alpha更禽兽，绝对没有比较好，至少他们不会对刚刚长了一点点的Omega下毒手吧。

一想到有个Omega被那样粗暴的标记，还不止一次，小庄觉得王俊凯就应该抓起来关才对。

两个人谈了很久，其实主要是小庄的单方面指责，看到王俊凯越来越心虚，小庄有种奇妙的报复心理，眼前这个人不过也是个普通的Alpha嘛，她恶狠狠瞪他一眼，气鼓鼓的走了。

两个人本来准备去吃晚饭，被指着鼻子骂了一顿，王俊凯情绪不高，一路上都黑沉着脸。这样的情况在王源看来，却像是王俊凯因为学姐的离开而不开心。

王源挺在意那个女孩子，觉得自己大概是吃醋了，非常想知道他们刚才说了什么。吃饭的时候一直眼巴巴的看着王俊凯，开不了口。

其实王源也有点不安，两个人现在是什么关系谁都没说清楚，他是会想太多的个性，这时候突然发现，自己问王俊凯那个女孩子的话题有点不合适。

与此同时王俊凯内心也很煎熬，擅自标记王源这件事情，第一次还可以说是不小心，后来都是蓄意的，他总不能再狡辩。

现在想起来，王源的身体确实还没有成熟到能接受自己标记的程度，每次做完暂时标记，王源全身都会变得很烫手，面上潮红的过分，神智不清的状况会持续很长时间。王俊凯想他确实是对不起王源的，必须得跟王源说清楚。

本来是想坦白的，王源却在之后的时间牵了他的手说喜欢他。

在暖黄的路灯底下，王源脸上的绒毛都能看的清楚，说完喜欢的话，他挠了头，眼睛看着地上很害羞。

被喜欢的人告白的滋味太过美妙，平时拽拽的王俊凯反而红了脸，问他：“那你喜欢我什么啊。”

王源乖乖列出来，喜欢你聪明体贴，做事情超级帅，如果你靠近我就脸红，觉得你的味道特别好闻。

软软情话说的王俊凯心酸又甜蜜。王源儿说喜欢他，这其中确实有对于他本人的欣赏，更多的却是Alpha天生对于Omega的吸引。王俊凯看他肉嘟嘟的脸，雨后最青嫩的枝桠缝就的唇，绵密又浓稠的情绪把王俊凯的原则道理都遮掩了，疼痛心酸。

王俊凯突然觉得，就算王源是因为身体本能才喜欢自己也可以接受，只要这个人能一直在自己怀里就好。

说到底他不过是个胆小鬼。

他和王源在无人的巷口亲吻，用力的夺去对方呼吸，王源被按在王俊凯怀里，胸膛起伏有一秒窒息的感觉。王俊凯之前的亲吻即使带着满满的控制欲，也是柔软怜爱，从没有这么执着的固定着他的脸，不管不顾肆意妄为。

王俊凯双手冰凉，伸进王源脖子里面的时候，能感受到掌心温暖的身体明显的瑟缩。王俊凯知道王源在害怕，却并不给他拒绝的机会，鼻尖蹭过王源诱人的脖颈，伸出舌头在上面画一个湿漉的圈，就露出来牙齿，恶狠狠在对方腺体再次标记。

王源低微的闷哼一声，从被咬下那一刻就失去了支撑自己的力气，身体再次被强大的气息侵入，从四肢沁进五脏六腑都是王俊凯的味道，只能在鼻腔哼唧，脸完全埋在王俊凯外套里面，那是现在对王源来说最安全可靠的地方。

闻着对方身体的气息，感受那些不安分的味道渐渐从血液中把自己包围融合，再也不分彼此。

王源虽然觉得王俊凯这样做有点变态，像父母禁止自己看的电视剧里面那些Alpha男人会做的，可也没认真的把自己和这个情况联系起来。

被咬了之后感觉自己身体轻飘飘，王源本来就信任他，再加上信息素在王源身上起作用，现在的王源对王俊凯越来越依赖，全然信任。

初冬开始有雪，在人们不知不觉之间盖过满地滚热。王俊凯拥着王源，在王源不知情的情况下再次标记了他，做完这件事确实觉得自己非常卑鄙。

王源渐渐长大，性别这种事本来就掩盖不住。王俊凯自己开不了口，其实内心也在等着被拆穿。

小庄对王源有意无意的套近乎，王俊凯不去阻止，心里却不安。夜里睡不着的时候也会思考，王源究竟是喜欢自己，还是单纯的被信息素吸引。这些问题实在可笑，根本不像平时自信又骄傲的王俊凯会考虑的，可是人总是会变，有了王源，王俊凯坚硬的部分都被揉来捏去，他会担忧害怕会焦躁不安，啰里啰嗦的给王源制定许多条条框框，只是因为太在意。

这个周末小庄说要带着王源出去认识新同学，王源对这个学姐是有些好奇的，王俊凯不阻止他和她出去，王源还真的去了。

到了地方，王源傻傻的混杂在一群AO之中，发现似乎每一个人都有自己特别的味道，有些甚至强势的让他害怕，只好躲在角落一口口的喝饮料，被熏得缩在墙角有点可怜。

到这个时候他再迟钝，也总该知道哪里不对劲了。

小庄把什么都不懂的王源领进来之后就不怎么管他。事实上王俊凯在王源身上留下的标记太过强势霸道，她一点都不担心王源的安全问题，任何正常的Alpha都不会有挑战这个标记的想法。

没想到她兜了一圈回来，居然还真看到有Alpha找王源搭话。

那个不知死活的Alpha是高年级的费曼，两个人聊得乐呵，他还给王源买了吃的，说到兴起处肩膀贴着肩膀，信息素大概早就沾到王源身上。

小庄头痛的扶额，直觉王俊凯发现绝对发飙。可还没等她走近把费曼那个傻货拉开，就听到前面酸溜溜的嘲讽：“这小孩被标记的味道这么大，费曼你有这么饥渴吗。”

是个成年的Omega，说话声音挺大，小庄离得挺远都听到了，何况王源。

隔了几个人，小庄看到王源脸色都变白，端着饮料的手握得紧紧。

小孩子估计之前什么都不知道，现在被迫接受自己是个已经被标记的Omega的事实，这个打击实在有点大。小庄叹了口气，心想王俊凯真是作孽哦。

之后不管费曼和小庄怎么安慰他，王源都不太说话，小庄实在不知道怎么办，只好通知了王俊凯。

王俊凯来得很快，大概是一路跑过来的，头发被吹的乱了，气喘吁吁。即使这样的王俊凯，还是令大部分Omega怦然心动。带着海水腥味的信息素随着他的踏入蔓延，一处不漏的击垮所有人的感官，有几个Omega信息素都浓烈的突破天际，只可惜少年对于别人的挑逗恍若未闻，眼神坚定的几步，快速到了角落。

在一堆乱七八糟的AO中穿梭，最后看见另一个成年的Alpha在自己的Omega旁边，这实在是件令人恼火的事情，何况王俊凯在王源这件事情上特别小气。

他眼睛狭长的挑起，顿时愤怒把怜惜都赶到一旁，甚至没有跟小庄问清楚缘由，就二话不说把王源拖走。

王源被粗鲁的拉着手离开，看着面前王俊凯背影，明明对方穿着第一次见面的黑色风衣，手掌温度也是之前的样子，王源却突然觉得陌生。

事实总算被揭穿，谎言平摊在两人面前。

路上两个人都没说话，“被标记“三个字对王源来说实在太承重，想起来在自己不知情的状况下做过的事情，羞耻的全身都红了。

比起莫名其妙的被标记，更令他难以接受的是，做出这件事的是王俊凯，是他最信任的人。

开口问了关于标记的问题，王源一开始是想好好谈谈的，然而王俊凯却好像被恶魔捂住眼睛，看不到他的慌张害怕，态度非常恶劣。双手撑着沙发两侧，王源在他脸上只看到过分的虚张声势，他用最伤人的态度说，王源现在已经是他的Omega，休想和别人在一起。

说这句话的王俊凯坐在沙发上，离王源很远，甚至没有回头看他一眼。王俊凯是以Omega这个身份自欺欺人的要求着王源，可王源自己事先并不知情。那一瞬间，王源觉得自己喜欢的那个帅气体贴的王俊凯，正在被王俊凯亲手打碎。

难过像沙子将王源掩埋，心脏也疼痛的不能呼吸，甚至怀疑自己一开始会喜欢他，不过也是身体的吸引。王源心里有太多话要问他，却一句也开不了口，沉默着离开了。

那次之后王源再没有去找过王俊凯，偶尔远远见到他也绕开走，实在不知道怎么面对他。王俊凯大概也为之前说过的话后悔，并没有来找他。

冬天已经来到山城挺久，小雪过后，王俊凯在王源身上留下的标记越来越淡。王源在夜里总是寒冷，抱着被子只有自己的体温，这种时候王源就开始想念起王俊凯的拥抱。

大概因为太想念太难过，王源隔天就感冒了，摘了口罩鼻子和眼睛一样红，像只兔子。

感冒的事情并没有几个人知道，王源在家里被父母念叨着穿了很多，自从知道他是个Omega，父母都变得很罗嗦，王源乖乖点头，把帽子带着出门。

下午进教室，果然看到放在他座位上的感冒药，浓烈的另一个人的味道，不用猜也知道是谁。

王俊凯不主动出现在他面前，却仍然在私底下关心着他。王源就着热水吃了药，看窗外站着的树，从树梢的顶头投射下来一两道阳光，点点融化积雪。

不过一个多星期不见，王源有点想念王俊凯，留有对方温度的药丸，让他的身体也开始怀念对方的信息素的味道。

一下午王源都郁郁寡欢，老师讲了什么也听不清楚，世界对他来说好像突然隔了一层玻璃，桌子里带着王俊凯气味的塑料袋在手心发烫，浑浑噩噩。

晚上回到家居然开始发烧，这段时间父母也学习了很多关于Omega的知识，王源身体烫烧的呓语，意识到不对劲的父母立即将他送到医院。

到医院状况也没有改善，王源身体一阵阵抽搐，浑身热气好像要将他焚毁，受不了的在床上翻滚。这个时候他对于信息素史无前例的敏感，一察觉有其他Alpha进来，手软脚软也缩到角落去。

身体和心灵都只渴望着王俊凯的触碰，高热中他的神智却反常的清醒，王俊凯对他孜孜不倦的关心和讨人厌的霸道都一股脑被回忆起来，手里揪着床单，身体也忍不住磨蹭，现在想到王俊凯，王源无比的确定自己是喜欢他的。并不是因为身体间的吸引，只是纯粹的喜欢，浓烈到即使王俊凯曾经欺骗也可以原谅。

热气和情欲滚滚而来，折磨着王源半秒也不停歇，好不容易在清醒的缝隙，王源忍耐着咬住食指，脑子里面只想着，如果能再见到王俊凯，一定要告诉他自己有多么喜欢他。

经过了难熬的一夜，或许私心的祈祷真的有用，王源睁开眼见到的第一个人，居然是王俊凯。

这里是全封闭的病房，王俊凯是怎么得到医生和王源父母的同意进来，王源心里隐隐有了答案——他不敢去想父母得知自己已经被王俊凯标记过的反应。

王俊凯从他醒来就一直紧盯着他，王源并不闪躲。

在发情期与自己喜欢的Alpha独处的感觉实在太煎熬，身体变成绵软的布料，吸了水湿漉厚重摊在床上，水滴下渗到室内，即使是冬天也觉得湿润黏腻。王俊凯什么都没做的静静站着，王源却觉得对方身上特殊的磁场已经将自己捕获，心脏下一秒就要不安分的从身体里面跑去紧贴着他。

王俊凯离王源，仅仅隔着床边的一两步距离。

病房里面充满着Omega发情的气味，世上最美好纯净的彼此吸引。

王俊凯很努力的压抑着自己上前占有这个Omega的本能，少年修长身姿挺立，从触地的脚到挺起的上身画一道墙，自己给自己限定了范围，只能隔着山水从千万里外俯瞰。他并没有触碰王源，眼睛里面复杂情愫却碾成尘土，星星点点散在王源身上。

他从来不会说什么甜蜜情话，但这样陡然站定在王源面前，面上不掩饰的狼狈心碎，胡乱捏就的拳头甚至红通的眼，直接的身体语言把少年的无所顾忌爱与纠结写的清楚明白。

王俊凯只是沉默看着王源，王源却仿佛听到千言万语。

门口有推车吱呀滑过，王俊凯喉结向下几次，终于开口跟他说对不起，声音沙哑像刚才带了沙子的车轮，把王源的心碾过一遍又一遍，沙子被埋进柔软血肉。

不知道为什么他就能领会到王俊凯这几个句子里面汹涌的感情，这样的道歉，流畅的说出来已经不容易。

王源明明并不生气，可真正听到王俊凯的话，那一霎抑制不住的酸胀从鼻子到眼眶，难过带着白纱一层层勒着他呼吸。

他突然觉得自己好委屈，好多抱怨堵在喉咙说不出，想说点什么，努力的深呼吸平复心情都没用，酸涩的情绪涌上来，不到一秒，居然真就抽抽搭搭的哭了。

弯了手腕粗鲁擦拭着眼角，生理和心理都混乱，防线降到最低。他在王俊凯面前，总是忍不住露出最真实脆弱的一面。

王俊凯盯着王源用力抿起来的眼睛和嘴巴，大滴眼泪沾着根根分开的睫毛，还没来得及沿着王源脸颊滴落，就被他用熟悉的姿势紧拥。

他感觉自己的心脏那么小，王源一滴泪就能泡的酸苦。本来说好不碰他，可看到王源可怜兮兮的缩在床上哭，实在再受不了，那瞬间身体什么都不在乎，只想紧紧拥抱住眼前这个人。按住对方瘦削的肩，身体也因为哭泣抽动起来，王俊凯抱着他，眼眶越来越红。

彼此都不知道为什么哭，但是悲伤卷着浪向他们扑来，年少的Alpha紧紧抱着自己的Omega，止住了泪也相拥着不放开。

他们肩膀都还稚嫩，可这样拥抱着对方，好像就有了无穷无尽的力量，去面对未知的狂风暴雨。

Omega的发情期会持续几天，除了接受Alpha标记或者抑制剂之外别无他法。

王俊凯从医院将王源带回了家。一个发情期的Omega被另一个Alpha带回家会发生什么，大家都心知肚明。

在出租车上王源很柔顺的躺在他怀里，手揪着王俊凯胸口外套敞开的布料，除了体温过高以及呼吸略微有些急促之外，看起来都很正常。路灯忽明忽暗打在出租车上，王俊凯看着王源难受，上前安慰拥抱。

车子开得很慢，王俊凯完全等不了。一路上设想着要怎么脱掉王源的衣服，可当回到家，王源穿着宽大的外套，在门口蹲下来拖鞋，摇摇晃晃站都站不稳，王俊凯有点心疼。

如果不是他强制标记王源，王源也不会这么小就面临发情期，王俊凯内疚之余，暗下决心要给王源最温柔的标记。

王源脱了鞋，安静的缩在他脖子旁边，王俊凯半抱着他到了房间，王源也完全不设防备。

王俊凯帮他脱了外套，灯光和着透明通红的皮肤，从密密麻麻交织的毛衣线头底下露出来，这种情况下让王俊凯有点慌乱，身体反应却很直接，硬起的性器撑起来一块把他暴露的彻底。

轻轻吸吮王源的下唇，将那片软肉咬的湿润，身体想要把这个人拆皮剥骨嚼碎了吞下，现实中的王俊凯给王源的亲吻却温柔细致，手无意识撑着王源的耳畔发梢，指尖碰到王源温度高的耳朵，拇指按压着耳垂，画着圈碾，控制着退开了问他可以吗。

王源的眼睛一直跟着他，眼角湿润的点头。

发情期身体心理的强烈折磨，血液奔涌在全身的血脉，热力蒸腾着要把王源轻飘飘的身体吹到天上去，可看着王俊凯的时候，却能在心里把对方的眉眼描画的清清楚楚，只好更加用力的点头，想把真切的喜欢传达给王俊凯。

不管怎么样都可以，不管你做什么，我都最喜欢和信任你。

王俊凯的手慢慢解开他的纽扣，揭起来的毛衣露出少年单薄的身体，从细细的腰到平坦的胸，全部袒露在空气里，王俊凯将毛衣的一角固定在王源肩膀处，眼睛里面黑色浓重。

王源被这样的端详上身，羞耻的雾气罩住他的感官，弯了手臂笨拙的往下拉着毛衣想要尽量遮住，但是他现在的力气在王俊凯那里实在像是玩笑，毛衣被扯着稍微盖住乳头，又被简单粗暴的拉开，凸起的纹路摩擦着乳尖，乳头居然就在王俊凯高压的逼视中巍巍颤颤挺立起来。

王俊凯被这样不可思议的画面煽动着微微张了嘴，倒是完全一副目瞪口呆的样子。

他其实也只是个普通少年，虽然意淫了王源赤裸的样子许多遍，可即使是在王俊凯最荒淫的梦里面，王源都只是乖巧单纯的小孩子。

平日里他幻想王源的脖子腰线就觉内疚，现在真正看到赤裸着情动的王源，确实比他寡淡的想象要艳丽百倍。少年身体的颜色乳头的红晕，迷乱着湿润的眼角红唇，绚烂的色彩填充成子弹，发发直击王俊凯情欲的红心。这画面实在过分，超出他的预期。

没想到在他心中傻里傻气简单笨拙的王源，在床上是这副样子。

红色盘桓在王源脸颊，他侧着脸不敢和王俊凯对视。手心朝上用手臂挡着眼睛，那抹红却溜出来从脖颈一路向下，甚至渗透到他腰间的肌肤。流连于关节曲起的角度，肉色柔韧的腰身，怎么挡也挡不住媚态横溢。

一把火烧在王俊凯喉头，火撩烧他的食道，只好反复吞咽并不存在的唾液，从喉咙到腹腔空乏的可怕，甚至好像听到下腹响起来饥饿的咕噜声，想马上就把这个人吃掉。

王俊凯看着王源，彼此的信息素在空气中碰撞着，在脑海里雷声轰轰，王俊凯的眼神铺出一张网，扼住王源喉咙一分一秒也逃不开，静止着所有都像电影里面的慢动作，缓缓低头，试探着将唇碰到王源乳尖，王源“嗯”一声，长长带着草莓香气，甜腻音调瞬间让王俊凯得到肯定，彻底将对方的乳头收入口腔。

王源手脚挣扎着想推开埋在自己胸前的那人，可努力抬起脖子弓着上身也躲不掉，反而被王俊凯压制住，一只腿跪在他两腿间分开他手臂，炙热的口腔含住，甚至被绕着挺起来的地方舔。

他重重呼吸，只能看到王俊凯垂下来的毛发，好像不满他的反抗，王俊凯用了牙齿整个咬，王源惊慌的快要死掉，恨不得自己没有知觉，就什么都可以不知道了。

王俊凯如此执着的玩弄他的乳头，时间久到王源都自暴自弃睁开眼睛，看到自己红的滴血的部位被他咬着含进去，觉得王俊凯朝自己笑的样子太邪恶。

实在太可恶，后来王俊凯从腋下把王源抱起来，王源用力在他肩膀咬了一口。可惜王俊凯感觉不到他的愤怒，看到王源咬他，反而亲亲他的嘴巴。真是傻。

王源很瘦，这点王俊凯本来知道，但是半遮不掩的脱了衣服，王俊凯才发现他瘦的只剩下小小一只。

两只手就能握着王源的腰，王俊凯把他抬起来放在柔软的枕头里，仔细的亲吻他，让自己的气味沾满他全身。

王源的裤子也被脱掉，剩下内裤之后就拉了被子想遮掩，王俊凯在被子里面把他的内裤脱了，王源有了被子可以自欺欺人，反而不太拘束，伸长腿帮助他褪了下来。

王俊凯朝他一笑，解开皮带的时候很性感，他居然一点都不害羞，露出来胀大的性器，甚至去磨蹭王源的腿。王源没用的夹紧双腿，王俊凯也继续磨蹭。

王源肩膀宽腰却很细，被曲着身体抬高双腿，王俊凯把性器放在他腿上，摸摸他平坦的小腹，仔细比对了他腰的宽度和自己的性器，怀疑这样捅进去会不会把他捅穿。

王源也硬了，可惜Omega不会射精，只畏畏颤颤从那里流出来前列腺液。王俊凯爱怜的摸摸他的性器，扶着性器放在入口处的时候，王源一直看着他，王俊凯做什么也信任的样子。

这幅天真的模样不一会儿就不在了，王俊凯刚进入头部，他就痛的咬住拳头，全身都泛红。

柔软的酥麻从身体交接的部位闪现，王俊凯感受头部被用力吮吸的美妙触感，眼睛死死盯住王源，身下的人反应很强烈，还有生理性的泪水顺着眼角流下来，可怜的很。

在灯光下王源的身体全部坦白，王俊凯一点点的进入，捅入那个湿润柔软的甬道，对方默默的全部接受。等到完全进入，可以感受到自己真的在王源体内，王源因为疼痛不适深深呼气，不经意用力挤压，王俊凯深深的呼气，好神奇居然可以这样进入到王源血肉之间。

王俊凯探身去吻他，王源因为紧张反复蠕动的肠道使得王俊凯喉结抖动，浓烈的Alpha气息喷洒在王源的皮肤，每一个毛细孔都舒适的大张。

一开始只是尝试着慢慢顶弄，即使这样王源也要双手向后抓着枕头，指节旋转到泛白。双腿被曲起到身体两边，王源很瘦又听话，王俊凯可以轻易的把他顶到床里面。

完全操控对方的感觉太棒，王俊凯体内暴虐的性格占了上风，喉咙有火在烧，握着王源臀部的软肉，手指揉捏到变形，王源被他握起离开床铺，王俊凯用力撞，他的双腿交叠缠到王俊凯身后，发出细密呻吟。

王源在下面看他滑动的喉结，王俊凯沉醉在自己身体的模样十分性感，即使被插的忐忑，王源还是觉得王俊凯非常帅气。

王俊凯已经不满足这种频率，把王源整个压到身子底下，撞的床都摇晃起来，王源看他疯狂的眼神，感受对方性器一下下到自己身体深处的滋味，突然想问他，这样的插入真的舒服吗。可是这样自欺欺人的吐槽不到一秒，就被王俊凯剧烈的进出夺去神志，被紧紧抱着抽插，清楚感受到王俊凯胸膛的起伏。

王俊凯将他双腿分开，一次深入顶开，身体被完全打开，本来是他体内最敏感的地方，碰一下就要柔软的摇摆，现在却被粗暴的揉捏顶撞，他连声音都发不出来，曲起身体听到自己连灵魂都在呐喊。

王俊凯飞快的抽插几次，热辣的性器仿佛深入肺腑，给王源心脏都要失频的错觉。王源大张着眼，身体抽搐着想后退，可惜他现在完全没有力气，感觉冷汗倾盆而下，王俊凯背后的日光灯放射数千万瓦的亮光，太刺眼。直到对方在自己体内的性器从根部开始暴涨，抵住前列腺的部位，再也无法逃开。

王俊凯在他体内成结，感受对方的性器在自己体内涨大到无法想象的程度将他摁在自己的怀里射精。

王源被烫的全身战栗，王俊凯在他体内成结还嫌不够，居然按住他，在他后颈舔一口，用了力再次标记。王俊凯的信息素从身体里面和外面注入，王源感觉自己都不再是自己，完全没有准备的被另一个人鲁莽的全部占据，身体和心灵都被征服。

射精结束对方的结也并没有消失，那东西在身体里卡的王源非常难受，满满的顶住完全挣脱不开，王俊凯发现他不安，将他摁在自己怀里，抚摸他的背脊，表情很温柔，王源被那积了满池，甚至带着涟漪溢出来的爱意所困，即使身体仍然不适，却觉得甜蜜幸福。

Alpha对被自己标记的Omega总是有最强烈的保护欲和占有欲，王俊凯自从标记了王源，令人发指的行径简直可以归入Alpha行为引导，每条都是经典反面例子。

同桌都说王俊凯在王源面前时时刻刻都要发情的样子。

王俊凯可不打算让王源听到这种话，毕竟他觉得自己还是很正常的，发情什么的一定是同桌的错觉。

刚这么说完，马上王源又跑过来，傻乎乎让王俊凯帮他整理大衣背后的帽子。王俊凯嗅着自己Omega的气息，在心里感叹自己的Omega连背影都这么好看若干分钟。

等把衣服收拾好，王源看到的就是一个傻乎乎的王俊凯，看着自己甜甜傻笑，露出虎牙恨不得上来舔自己两口，后来伸手摸他的脖颈，王源怕痒，哈哈笑着躲过。

晚上两个人又一起回家，王俊凯在路上牵王源的手，人很多，有些人注意到他们了，伸长脖子好奇的看，王俊凯手心都是汗，却还紧紧拉着王源指尖，走路好像数着节拍。一二一一二一。

王俊凯僵硬的很骄傲，牵着手什么都不做，光走路就特别开心，他用空余的一只手挠挠鼻头，想起来前面拐角有个蛋糕店，决定再给王源买一个大蛋糕。

不做点什么分散注意力的话，喜欢的心情又要汹涌冒出来把他的智商全部淹掉了。

两个人拖拖拉拉好不容易回到家，王源一进门就滚到床上，从床头到床尾滚一圈，在床上扑腾的样子太可爱，王俊凯又扑上去亲亲。

王源闭眼睛让王俊凯从睫毛亲到嘴角，两个人连最终标记都做过了，自己再没用的闪躲实在很丢脸。

他主动亲亲王俊凯的嘴巴，王俊凯开心的很，抓着他沿着耳朵脖子一路亲，王源忍了半天，心脏跳得乱七八糟，最后还是躲开。

两个人牵着手，遥遥相望两只红耳朵，王俊凯闻空气里面王源的味道，甜蜜又心动。

这样腻歪半天，王俊凯想起来还有个蛋糕，撒娇要求王源陪自己去切被拒绝了，王俊凯不乐意的很，可是再耍赖实在不符合他酷炫的形象，于是一步三回头的走了。

王源靠在床头玩手机，看到床边有一件整齐叠起来的衣服，袖口的图案感觉很熟悉，他好奇的拿出来看。

等到王俊凯终于把蛋糕切好，仔细摆了碟，后退着开了门，还没进门就听到王源问他：

“为什么我的衣服会在你这里？”

拿着蛋糕回头，王源正坐在床边上，手指捏着衣服袖子认真的看着自己，暖黄的光在他身上晃悠悠，年轻的Alpha蹭一下满脸通红。


End file.
